


Cuddles

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Category: Everybody Else (Band), Hanson (Band)
Genre: Canon Crossover, Cold, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Husbands, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Older Woman/Younger Man, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Zac really wants is a lazy day with cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

"How about we just stay inside and cuddle all day?" Zac asked as he laid down back down beside his husband in bed. "I could call in and ask off work."

Carrick laughed as he pulled Zac closer to him, "You know Taylor would never allow you to call in and ask off work. He'd probably come here and kill you himself."

"Probably," Zac agreed as he made a face before leaning in to peck Carrick's lips. "But it's cold outside and you and the bed are warm and I'd much rather just be here in bed with you all day."

"Maybe after work we can come to bed and cuddle," Carrick suggested as he pecked Zac's lips again. "We can order Chinese food and cuddle in bed while watching crappy cartoons on TV."

Zac thought over Carrick's offer before finally nodding his head, "I guess that will have to work want it," he sighed as he gave Carrick one more kiss and slipped out of bed. "But I'm going be bitchy with my diva brother all fucking day today now."


End file.
